LIBERATED
by otonakitsune
Summary: Having enough of the Tendos, Ranma decides to use his hidden shinobi trainig and Bloodline to escape the Nerima Ward, only to head to the last place anyone would guess...the Juuban Ward.RanmaXHarem Please review!


Liberated

A.N.: This is going to be a Ranma , Naruto, Sailor Moon story and will include songs from Disturbed , who should finally be introduced to with this story. Also, Ranma will be the main character.

Just to caution you , this is my first story on this site, but I also have a Naruto/GetBackers crossover in work. One last thing , i'm looking for a Ranma/GetBackers story I saw a while back and would appreciate it if someone can give me the stories name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma , Naruto , Sailor Moon or the metal band Disturbed. If I did I would be I very happy man.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 1: Prayer

Tendou House: 21:45

He was sick of all the bullshit that he had to deal with cause of his father's stupid mistakes and his mother's obsession with grandchildren , that she would threaten him with that damnable contract that he signed when he was only SIX FUCKING YEARS OLD FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!!!

Now , most a you who are reading this fic know who I'm talking about , but for those don't get it yet , this was Ranma two hours after being forced fed Akanes Weapon of Mass Destruction a.k.a her catastrophic cooking.' That's it! I have had enough of this bullshit! I thought that after saving her from death during the Saffron fiasco that things would look up! But thanks to the rest of the psychos

Showing up at that blasted wedding it's just gotten worst! 'Ranma angrily thought before taking out a pack of cigarettes and a black Zippo lighter which had combination of a Celtic symbol , the star of David , the pentagram star and a moon on it. Taking out one of the cigs, he lights it up while thinking of what he was going to do, now that his limit had been reached. 'Maybe I should leave this place and head to Juuban, these bastards would never think that I would head to place that's a youkai hotspot!'Ranma pondered on how he was going to give his wanabe fiancés and rivals when it hit him … hard.

'I can't believe that I forgot that I'm also of shinobi blood! Heh, not to mention a half-blood Uchiha!' Ranma savagely thought while a cold if not slightly demonic grin started to form on his face as he started to form different plans that would earn him his freedom from this hellhole!

"I'm glad that I learned to be a shinobi during those ten years of hell…not to mention those Blood Techniques!"He mumbled before letting out a low chuckle.

"Ku ku ku ku…."

Had anyone else been on that roof with him right then and had the chance to look at his eyes they would have seen his eyes turn a dark crimson while an three bladed shuriken formed in place of his iris….

Tendo House: 8:56

Everyone was sitting at the table getting ready to eat as soon as Kasumi brought the food. One thing that worried all of them is that Ranma was being very quiet, and was letting out a chuckle every once and a while . Genma was starting to sweat , cause he knew of his son's real skill , which alone could slaughter every single person in Tokyo if he wished, far surpassed that of even the Master , and that was without his special techniques or…shudder…his Blood Techniques…

Genma's eyes widened all of the sudden in horror as a sudden thought hit him like a Thousand Years of Pain! 'Blood…Techniques…the Bloody Clone!!!!!'Genma mentally screamed as he finally realized what his son had done! It would seem that the BC (A.N.: I'll shorten the name outside battles cause it would become a major pain in the ass in normal conversations.) had noticed it's 'fathers' sudden realization causing it let out a low chuckle, but was still loud enough for the other to here.

"Mind sharing what's so funny Saotome?" Nabiki asked with her usual greedy look on her face but was surprised that he just gave her a dark look that froze her in place as even she could feel the intent to kill in those eyes.

"Well besides that pops has finally figured out that I'm not Ranma? And that he's too far for anyone to ever find him hmmm?" BC asked with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about Baka!!!?" Akane the blue haired banshee screeched before whipping Mallet-Sama out of nowhere before bringing it down on BC's head only for it to collapse into …blood!!??

"What the hell!!??' Nabiki screamed out in both surprise and fear while summarizing everyone's thoughts.

"Genma, I think you have some things to explain … like how did your dishonorable son just turn into …blood?"Soun demanded.

Genma looked around t see everyone glaring at him expecting an explanation from including Nodoka who was giving him a particularly nasty glare at maximum power.

He could only summarize his situation in two words.

"Well fuck"

Juuban Ward: 13:23

Hotaru was having a bad day even though school was canceled after more damage was dealt to it by a recent youkai attack, cause three punks were making fun at her and Setsuna-Mama, Michiru-Mama and Haruka-Papa went to go get her some ice cream while they were having a walk through the park to spend some time together. But then these three bullies showed up and she was starting to get scared when all of the sudden a shadow overcame the three of them.

"Would you please explain what you're doing to this girl…"Asked a dark emotionless voice from behind them.

The three punks turned to see who would dare mess them: The Mighty Sanji Brothers!!!

What they saw scared them shitless. For in front of them stood a man of around 6'3, had shoulder length jet black hair tied in a pony tail, seemed to have stress marks that started from the beginning of his nose and continued to just under his cold dark silver-blue eyes. He wore a black wide brimmed hat could easily hide his eyes, a flowing black trench coat, black pants a pair of brown dress shoes. And finally, he wore a pair of surgical glove on his hands. In all, his look and not to mention the glare he was sending them sent them running crying for their mothers. Ranma continued looking at Hotaru for several moments before letting out a small smile to set her at ease.

"Would you care to watch my band play a few songs while you wait for whoever was walking with you?"Ranma said while waving his hand towards a few of his BC's that were Henged to look like your typical Japanese man.

Hotaru paused and thought about his suggestion, before she decided that it would be fine seeing as they were in a public park and this man had chased of those three bullies earlier. Giving a nod she let him lead her to where the band had set up their instruments.

"Ok boys, the little lady would like listen to a few of our songs while she waits' for a few friends of hers ok?"Ranma said to his clones before turning back to Hotaru.

"You might want to sit down on that producers chair there for the show."Ranma suggested to her before getting ready.

Taking his advice to heart, she sat down in the chair before turning back towards the group.

Ranma had just this to say to her:

"This song's called…Prayer."

Then it started.

_Another dream that will never come true _

_Just to compliment your sorrow _

_Another life that I've taken from you _

_A gift to add on to your pain and suffering _

_Another truth you can never believe _

_Has crippled you completely _

_All the cries you're beginning to hear _

_Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening _

_Let me enlighten you _

_This is the way I pray _

_[Chorus_

_Livin__ just isn't hard enough _

_Burn me alive, inside _

_Livin__ my life's not hard enough _

_Take everything away _

_Another nightmare about to come true _

_Will manifest tomorrow _

_Another love that I've taken from you _

_Lost in time, on the edge of suffering _

_Another taste of the evil I breed _

_Will level you completely _

_Bring to life everything that you fear _

_Live in the dark, and the world is threatening _

_Let me enlighten you _

_This is the way __i__ pray __[chorus__Return to me _

_Leave me no one _

_Turn to me _

_Return to me _

_Cast aside _

_You make me turn away __[chorus_

**Chapter End**

**Whoa! Well that's chapter 1.Hoped you enjoyed it because it's just the beginning **

**of**** this story. Well, you know the drill please review and tell me what you think of it. Oh, and by the way if anyone wants to hear the song just go to YouTube and enter Prayer in the search engine and you should get the video clip.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
